bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Scat Dazzle
|Date of death = 1942|Place of death = Spookhouse HQ, |Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Field Operative Jazz Musician (Formerly)|Partner(s) = Baron Samedi The Stranger|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|English voice = John Galt|Image = ScatDazzle31.jpeg|Image caption = “They’re not voodoo zombies. None of my magic works on them.”}}Scat Dazzle '''is a secondary character of the game, Nocturne. He is an agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Scat is a tall, light skinned African-American man with a clean-shaven face and small mustache. He wears an all white suit with a matching white fedora. Personality Scat is calm and friendly, seemingly never breaking his demeanor. Even with the amount of times he’s died and been revived - which has happened many times - it doesn't seem to bother him a great deal. History Scat Dazzle was born deep in the Louisiana bayous. He was marked as a special child, a magic child, in the small, voodoo-worshipping community in which he was raised. He was groomed to be a powerful houngan, or voodoo priest, from very early childhood. The practiced mambas and houngans dedicated him to the service of Baron Samedi, a powerful voodoo Loa, a sort of god, when he grew in maturity and power. However, he had other ideas. He fell in love with jazz when he was seven. He harbored in his heart the secret dream of becoming a musician, and left for New Orleans the day he turned eleven. Living on the streets, he hung around blues bars and speak-easies, pestering the musicians and working tirelessly until he was more or less adopted by the burgeoning Jazz community. Over the years, he became one of the finest Dixieland trumpeters in the American South. Despite his efforts to turn his back on the ways of voodoo, his birthright would not be denied. On Dazzle’s eighteenth birthday, Baron Samedi violently seized control of Dazzle’s body during an onstage jazz performance and forced him to flee the speak-easy in which he was playing, which was firebombed by racketeers immediately afterward. The club burned to the ground. There were no other survivors. Following the initial manifestation, Baron Samedi appeared to Dazzle more frequently. The services, for which Baron Samedi required Dazzle’s body, were variable in nature. More than once, Scat was required to kill. Eventually, Dazzle gained enough control of his faculties to resist Baron Samedi’s total control. Their two personalities began to merge somewhat, and now each has some control over the other. Dazzle can summon the Baron at will, but depending on his strength level, cannot always control him. Plot In 1931, Scat Dazzle was sent to investigate a possible zombie outbreak in the town of Redeye, Texas. He tried to send a telegram to confirm the outbreak but the lines were down. He was on the roof of the town church to defend it when the roof collapsed under his feet. He died upon hitting the ground. When Spookhouse did not hear from him, they sent Hiram and Stranger to meet up with him. They were attacked by werewolves on the train they were arriving on and Hiram got killed. The werewolves sabotaged the engine and Stranger jumped to save his own life. He later woke and made his way into town with the Pastor. Stranger was led to the body of Scat Dazzle and was very annoyed. He proceeded to gather rum for a ritual to summon Baron Samedi and demanded to revive Scat. The Baron proceeded to momentarily tease Stranger before reviving his host. Scat woke up from death and needed time to regain his strength. He decided to defend the church as Stranger searches for survivors. After finding them all, Stranger is informed about an abandoned mine that could be the source of the zombies. Deep below the surface was an ancient temple filled with equally ancient creatures, including a slumbering Elder God. The eldritch being was intent on make the Stranger its newest High Priest, but Scat and Baron Samedi came to help as the Stranger used a binding stone to seal the Elder God. They escaped the mine and Scat planned to order a containment team to seal off the mine permanently. Equipment * '''Pistol: '''The sole weapon Scat carries with him. It has a standard Spookhouse laser-sight attached to it. Powers and Abilities * '''Voodoo Magic: Raised to be a powerful voodoo priest, Scat is an expert in the knowledge and casting of voodoo magic. * Summon Baron Samedi: The powerful Loa is bound to Scat Dazzle and learned to control his power. Summoning him at will, Scat can command the Baron to cast bolts of lightning at his enemies. And if Scat is to unexpectedly die, Baron Samedi can be summoned by an outsider to revive Scat in perfect health. Skills * Voodoo Expert * Adept Marksman * Expert Trumpeter Weaknesses Being only a mortal man, Scat Dazzle possesses every vulnerability humans have. But all wounds and his death can be negated if Baron Samedi is summoned to revive him.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Humans Category:Spookhouse members Category:Deceased characters